Noire
by Uozumi Han
Summary: Ada banyak warna yang dapat kaugoreskan dengan kuasmu. Merah, jingga, violet, hijau, biru. Tak akan ada yang bisa menghakimimu menumpahkan isi cat di kanvasmu sendiri bahkan jika kau memilih hitam./B.A.P/BangHim, DaeLo, MoonJae/BoysLove!Oneshot


Noire

Ada banyak warna yang dapat kaugoreskan dengan kuasmu. Merah, jingga, violet, hijau, biru. Tak akan ada yang bisa menghakimimu menumpahkan isi cat di kanvasmu sendiri bahkan jika kau memilih hitam.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Uozumi Han present!_

 **An Oneshot B.A.P Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BangHim, DaeLo, MoonJae**

 **Boys Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi 'nging' yang panjang dan menusuk dari teko air panas di atas kompor meluruhkan ketegangan sesaat yang tercipta di ruang tamu apartemen sederhana itu. Dua orang pemuda yang masing-masing mengenakan setelan jas mewah dan berwajah sangat tampan kemudian melonggarkan otot-otot di wajah mereka, sejenak bersandar dan menghela napas berat, sementara pemuda yang menjadi pemeran utamanya berizin untuk mematikan kompor dan menyeduh minuman hangat.

Junhong mengambil dua gelas keramik dari rak di atas kepalanya, menuang dua sampai tiga sendok bubuk kopi ke dalamnya. Kedua pemuda yang kini bergeming di ruang tamunya itu memiliki selera yang berbeda mengenai kopi. Pemuda yang berwajah lebih tegas kurang menyukai kopi dengan terlalu banyak gula, sementara pemuda yang satunya malah tidak menyukai kopi yang terlalu pahit. Sesuai karakter. Junhong sudah sangat lugas memainkan perannya. Dia tidak akan salah mengingat perbedaan yang signifikan dari dua orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu.

Beberapa saat tanpa Junhong terasa begitu lama bagi Yongguk dan Daehyun. Yongguk melihat Daehyun mulai mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, mungkin merasa bosan. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada pemuda itu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya dan berujung adu jotos seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Pukul 11 nanti aku ada _shift_ malam." Junhong datang dari arah dapur dengan nampan di tangannya. Aroma kopi instan murah menguar dari gelas keramik putih tanpa ukiran.

Junhong duduk kembali di kursinya yang hangat, memantau kegiatan dua orang pemuda tampan yang masih tampak jengah satu sama lain. Daehyun mematikan ponselnya, mengantonginya di jas, sementara Yongguk sudah lebih dulu meraih gelas kopinya.

Perbedaan signifikan lainnya, Yongguk selalu menyesap uap kopi di atas cangkirnya sebelum menelan satu teguk. Itu adalah salah satu _point plus_ untuknya. Sementara Daehyun, tak peduli penampilan, kasar. Tanpa makna. Tapi Junhong menyukainya.

" _So_ , sampai di mana kita?" Junhong melipat kaki jenjangnya angkuh, menatap kedua pemuda yang tertegun tiba-tiba karena aura magis yang dikeluarkannya.

"Ehem," Yongguk mencoba membersihkan riak di tenggorokannya, "mengenai pengakuanmu." Suara beratnya menghipnotis. Seketika rasa gugup yang menggagapkan Junhong kembali menyekatnya.

"Aku serius." Junhong bersuara. Cukup tegas.

"Aku juga." Daehyun menimpali.

Pemuda yang paling tua terlihat mengurut pelipisnya pelan. Ada ketidakrelaan yang mengganjal terlalu kuat.

"Aku tahu kegilaan ini pasti karena ulahnya," tuduh Yongguk, sementara Daehyun menggeram di tempatnya.

"Tidak, hyung. Ini kesepakatan."

Detik rasanya tak bergerak di kala Yongguk mulai mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah. Lama menunggu. Dan, helaan napas panjang Yongguk menjadi finalnya. Mereka meraba-raba apa saja kemungkinan yang keluar dari bibir sang C.E.O muda berbakat itu.

"Bukan hal lumrah di negara kecil seperti Korea,"

"Kami tahu." Yongguk jelas tidak suka dengan ucapan Daehyun yang memotongnya.

"Daehyun dan aku tahu persis. Bahkan jika kita terlahir sebagai warga Amerika, hal seperti ini jelas bukan hal yang mudah atau patut untuk dibanggakan."

Tidak ada yang patut dibanggakan ketika adikmu mengungkapkan fakta bahwa dirinya adalah seorang _gay_. Tidak. Keresahan dan rasa gagal menjadi satu-satunya dinding yang menekan setiap sisi tanpa ruang. Rasanya sesak.

Junhong, adiknya, yang dia kenal adalah anak laki-laki normal yang gemar bermain _skateboard_ dan sepatu roda. Anak remaja laki-laki yang gemar berkelahi di usia pubertasnya. Tak pernah dia sangka seminggu yang lalu Junhong mengungkapkan ketidakwajaran itu kepadanya.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Daehyun. Kami berkencan."

Dua kalimat polos sang adik yang kemudian membuat jiwanya seakan luruh sampai ke dasar bumi. Mustahil.

"Yongguk, hyung?" Junhong memegang jemarinya yang dingin. Mengingatkan Yongguk bahwa mereka masih menunggu di sana. Menunggu keputusan finalnya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, kami akan putus jika kau tak merestui hubungan ini." nadanya yang bergetar menjelaskan dengan lugas bagaimana perasaannya kini. Daehyun membatu. Seharusnya dia ikut andil, tetapi takut kalau-kalau perkataannya justru memperparah keadaan.

"Mungkin secara tak sadar akulah yang membuatmu seperti ini," Yongguk kembali mengangkat suaranya, "Kita menjadi liar setelah kejadian itu."

Sepuluh tahun lalu, berarti usia Junhong saat itu masih 14 tahun, sementara Yongguk 18 tahun. Peristiwa yang siapa pun tak akan mau melihatnya barang satu kali pun. Peristiwa berdarah di hadapan dua orang anak laki-laki yang menjadi satu-satunya pengamat dan saksi mata. Ayah mereka seorang polisi. Pagi itu mendung membuat langitnya begitu gelap, dan tetesan air hujan membantunya membekukan seisi rumah. Suara tembakan yang melesat begitu cepat membuat telinga keduanya tuli sekejap mata. Berdengung menyakitkan. Junhong yang masih mengantuk, Yongguk yang baru selesai membasuh wajah, keduanya bergetar sama paniknya menyaksikan sang ibu terkapar bersimbah darah di lantai ruang keluarga. Uap panas masih terlihat nyata dari lubang senjata api sang 'polisi gadungan'. Hari itu bagaikan kiamat kecil yang menyambangi halaman rumah mereka tanpa undangan. Hari itu sekaligus mereka ditinggalkan dua orang yang paling mereka cintai di dunia. Polisi mengantongi jasad ibunya dan memborgol tangan ayahnya.

"Aku gagal menghilangkan traumamu." Yongguk berujar sedih.

Daehyun sudah mengetahui masa-masa kelam Junhong. Bahkan sampai terapi yang dijalani Junhong. Semuanya secara gamblang diceritakan Junhong padanya.

"Kau tidak pernah gagal, hyung. Kau, lelaki yang selalu aku hormati seumur hidupku. Kau, kakak laki-laki sekaligus sahabat terbaik yang aku miliki," Junhong tersenyum tipis, "anggap ini sebuah kecelakaan, hyung."

Aroma kopi hitam itu masih mengudara di dalam ruangan kecil apartemen Junhong. Gelasnya masih hangat meski tanpa asap yang membubung di atasnya. Sesederhana itu kehidupan adik seorang C.E.O muda seperti Yongguk. Sesederhana cintanya pada Daehyun.

"Bekas luka di dahimu adalah hadiah dariku ketika kita belajar bersepeda." wajah Yongguk melembut, mengenang bagaimana manisnya masa kecil mereka yang tanpa beban.

"Kau hanya perlu mengingat itu ketika ingin kembali menjadi lelaki tulen dan meninggalkan pemuda busuk tercintamu itu!"

"A-aku?" tatapan tolol Daehyun membuat Yongguk tergelak. _Kenapa adikku dibutakan hanya dengan orang seperti ini?_

Yeah, such a fool man that you love.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau merestui kami atau bagaimana?" Daehyun bergerak maju. Ditatapnya Yongguk dengan lekat dan penuh harap.

"Aku harus pulang. Junhong, minggu ini menginaplah di tempatku. Jangan menolak!"

Junhong tersenyum puas. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain bertukar pandang seakan menyalurkan ribuan rasa terima kasih lewat telepati.

"Hyung!" suara lembut Junhong membuat Yongguk kembali berbalik, menatap Junhong tepat di matanya yang kelam.

"Daehyun hyung adalah seorang polisi. Kau tidak pernah gagal, hyung."

Ia melihat Yongguk tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Pintunya tertutup. Tetapi kening Daehyun masih berkerut dalam. Hal itu menyadarkan Junhong yang berhutang penjelasan kepada kekasihnya.

Pemuda seputih kapas itu menghampiri Daehyun dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada sembari berucap; "Mau menikah denganku?"

"Masih tak sanggup percaya?" rekan kerja Yongguk memutar kursi ke hadapannya yang termenung di depan jendela ruang kerja.

Yongguk hanya diam seribu bahasa. Tak ada yang bisa dijelaskan dengan akal logika. Lalu, bagaimana dia bisa merestui begitu saja hubungan yang dijalani adiknya? Magis?

"Cinta memang tidak tahu tempat. Tidak tahu sopan santun."

Yongguk tergelak mendengarnya. Efeknya menular pada pemuda yang satunya. Pemuda tampan itu beralih menuju kursinya yang nyaman.

"Junhong sangatlah unik, menurutku." Himchan meletakkan gelas kopinya ke atas meja, "dia punya abang yang kaya raya tetapi memilih tinggal di apartemen butut dan jadi kasir minimarket."

"Dia hanya sedang mencari kesenangan. Jika bosan, dia pasti akan pulang."

Tak satu pun tahu jika gerimis mulai membenturkan diri pada kaca jendela dan rasa dingin yang menusuk tak hanya dari pendingin udara di dalam ruangan.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" Himchan bertanya dengan santai.

"Apanya?"

"Adikmu punya kekasih. Lelaki. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kegelian membuat Yongguk kembali tergelak. Pemuda itu memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Himchan di seberangnya. Menekan kening sahabatnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Aku serius, Bbang!" Himchan buru-buru menepis tangan Yongguk, "Kau tidak pernah sekali pun bertahan dengan pacarmu lebih dari satu bulan. Sudah melajang berapa lama kau saat ini? Oh, mungkin kau juga seperti Junhong?"

Yongguk dengan tega memukul kepala Himchan dengan gulungan majalah.

"Kau mau bilang aku ini _gay_?" alis Yongguk terangkat sebelah.

"Secara tak langsung, ya."

Dunianya gila. Semuanya mempertanyakan hal-hal konyol di luar nalarnya. Jika yang bertanya bukanlah Kim Himchan, Yongguk pasti sudah melayangkan tinjunya secara brutal. Yongguk terlalu sensitif mengenai hal yang disebut dengan perasaan. Himchan bilang hatinya mungkin sudah karatan sejak lama.

Lain lagi Junhong. Yongguk mungkin benar tentang trauma Junhong. Daehyun adalah kekasih pertamanya. Dan dia lelaki. Junhong mungkin tak percaya akan cinta yang bisa menyatukan pria dan wanita. Dunia Junhong bahkan lebih gila dari Yongguk.

Pukul dua dini hari, minimarket tempat Junhong bekerja masih didatangi beberapa pelanggan. Tak banyak. Mungkin hanya berkisar satu orang per setengah jamnya. Ketika lewat sepuluh menit kemudian, mobil merah yang dikenalnya terparkir rapi di depan pintu minimarket.

"Hai, Junhong." pemuda berambut kelabu masuk dengan bersahabat.

"Hai, Hyung." Junhong masih sibuk di belakang meja kasir dan merapikan lembar uang di dalamnya.

" _Shift_ malam?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Pemuda itu adalah Moon Jongup, teman bosnya. Jongup hanya lebih tua setahun darinya, jadi tak sulit akrab dengan pemuda itu meski tak banyak yang diobrolkan. Jongup sangat sering berkunjung jika malam dini hari seperti saat ini. Insomnia katanya.

"Penyakitmu kambuh lagi?"

"Begitulah."

"Jangan malah minum kopi. Itu akan membuatnya semakin parah."

Jongup yang baru saja mengambil satu kaleng kopi tertawa dibuatnya, "Kau makin lama makin mirip Youngjae."

Malam yang larut tak kunjung membuatnya mengantuk. Junhong sudah biasa dengan pola hidupnya yang nokturnal.

Jongup menyerahkan kaleng kopi di tangannya pada Junhong untuk dikalkulasi dengan mesin kasir.

"Hanya orang sinting yang rela membayar untuk kopi dingin di malam hari!" Suara lembut seorang pemuda dari arah pintu sontak menarik perhatian keduanya.

Jongup tertawa. Tak lupa membayar tagihan sesuai nominal.

"Kau datang, hyung?"

"Bukan kopi yang kau perlukan, Moon. Coba konsultasi pada dokter kejiwaan."

Youngjae menggenggam kantong plastik kecil di tangan kirinya. Jongup semakin tergelak dibuatnya.

"Kau benar-benar membelinya?"

"Sayangnya, iya." Youngjae setengah mati menahan emosinya dan melempar kantong plastik kecil itu ke arah Jongup.

"Apa itu?" Junhong penasaran.

"Suplemen untuk otaknya yang tak waras." sungut Youngjae sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Hanya racun tikus." Jongup ngelantur.

"Hah?" Junhong menggaruk pelipisnya bingung.

"Obat tidur, Junhong."

Anggukan pelan Junhong dihadiahi usapan halus oleh Youngjae. Youngjae sudah menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri. Setelah hampir setahun bekerja di tempat Youngjae, Junhong bukan lagi merasa kerasan, tempat ini sudah bagaikan rumah ketiga-selain rumahnya dan Yongguk-untuknya. Bersama Youngjae dan Jongup yang terkadang mampir untuk bercengkrama.

"Aku menginap di tempatmu, ya."

"Jangan harap aku akan menemanimu bergadang semalaman."

Yongguk tidak pulang. Lagi. Sofa kulit warna merah tua itu kini menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk tidur di dalam kantornya. Hanya ruangannya yang terang benderang. Semua bawahannya sudah meninggalkan kantor tepat pukul lima, paling telat pukul tujuh. Tetapi Himchan masih di sana, memerhatikan rekannya yang tertidur pulas, dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada.

"Tidak mau pulang, hah?" tendangan main-main Himchan di pinggangnya, tidak dihiraukan.

"YA!"

Yongguk hanya menggeliat, sama sekali tak berniat untuk bangun.

Himchan tidak heran. Sebenarnya dia malah kasihan. Sebotol Fluvoxamine di meja kerja Yongguk selalu berhasil membuat hatinya miris. Yongguk depresi. Tak kalah hebat dari Junhong. Himchan tahu itu. Hanya Himchan yang tahu.

"Bang Yongguk, aku tahu kau mendengarku." kini Himchan berkacak pinggang. Dia sama kerasnya seperti Yongguk yang tak mau pulang. Dia akan tega menendang atau bahkan menarik Yongguk sampai terjatuh ke lantai.

"Yongguk-ah."

"Bagaimana kalau perkataanmu benar?"

"Heh?"

Kelopak mata Yongguk masih menutup. Wajahnya masih setenang saat ia tertidur. Tetapi suara berat yang bertanya pada Himchan jelas bukan suara hantu ruang kerja Yongguk.

"Bagaimana kalau aku juga seperti Junhong?"

Himchan membeku. Tak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan, meskipun bibirnya jelas terbuka. Tak tahu apa yang dimaksud Yongguk dengan 'juga seperti Junhong'.

"Pertanyaan-pertanyaan irrasional memang selalu sulit untuk dijawab kan, Kim Himchan?"

Hampir sebelas tahun mereka berteman. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk saling mengenal dan memahami satu sama lain. Pertanyaan seperti itu, selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya diucapkan juga kepadanya.

"Memang."

Himchan perlahan duduk di tepi sofa. Ketika mata Yongguk hendak terbuka, Himchan menutupnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Hidup yang sudah hancur, mungkin bisa diperbaiki di masa depan. Tetapi kenangannya tetap akan membekas seperti parasit." tangan kekar itu menarik jemari Himchan turun ke dadanya. Membebaskan matanya untuk dapat melihat kembali dunia.

"Aku punya sepupu yang menderita insomnia. Belakangan aku tahu jika insomnia juga merupakan gangguan kejiwaan. Hebatnya, dia malah hobi minum kopi dan bergadang semalaman daripada minum obat tidur." Himchan tertawa kecil.

"Katanya kalau minum obat tidur penyakitnya malah bertambah parah. Singkatnya, ketergantungan."

"Aku tahu tak ada hubungannya denganmu, tetapi menurutku kasus ini mirip dengan kasusmu. Jika setiap hari kau terus meminum obat untuk membuatmu tenang, sama saja kau memperparah keadaanmu. Obat kimia tidak baik untuk hati dan ginjalmu."

Ketika Himchan mulai mendongeng untuknya, mata Yongguk tak akan pernah tertutup, apalagi merasa mengantuk. Gerak bibir dan ekspresi wajah Himchan justru lebih menarik baginya.

"Kau lajang, kan?"

"Heh?"

"Aku percaya mengenai teorimu tentang Fluvoxamine. Mungkin obat itu membuatku bertambah gila."

Tiba-tiba suara detik jam menggema, menyadarkan keduanya jika malam semakin larut dan sepi kian , bukan itu yang membuat hatinya merasa gelisah. Dua kalimat Yongguk sedetik kemudian seakan menjadi jawaban di antara jeda yang begitu panjang.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Otaknya tak sanggup mencerna. Himchan berkedip dua kali ketika Yongguk memukul kepalanya pelan.

"Bercanda."

O-oh..

Bercanda.

"M-mau kubuatkan kopi?"

Tak ada yang bisa, bahkan jika kau memilih hitam.

Noire-

-FIN-

RnR Juseyooo~ Babyz Jjang!


End file.
